cloud9fandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud 9
Cloud 9 is a Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM). It was premiered on January 17, 2014 along with the brand new teen comedy series, I Didn't Do It. Plot The story of " Cloud 9" follows Kayla, a prima donna snowboarder who was just unceremoniously dropped from her team and forced to train with Will, a former snowboarding champion who’s struggling after a career-ending wipe-out. A video capturing it went viral, branding him an “epic fail” on the Internet. Now, as Kayla trains with Will to redeem her stature, Will creates a training regimen that tests whether she’s really committed to rise to the challenge of professional competition. Meanwhile, Kayla must somehow maneuver to inspire Will to overcome his biggest obstacle — self-doubt and more Detailed Plot A prima donna snowboarder Kayla Morgan (Dove Cameron), the best girl shredder in Summit Valley, Seattle, practices for the ultimate snowboarding competition "Fire and Ice" at a local half-pipe with her Swift snowboarding teammate and boyfriend, Nick Swift (Mike C. Manning), son to the Swift team coach, Sebastian Swift (Jeffrey Nordling). A viral video, branding famous, legendary snowboarder Will Cloud (Luke Benward) as an "epic failure", causes him to end his snowboarding career a year ago from an incident trying to do a move he created, the Cloud 9, in Fire and Ice and almost died, causing the Swifts to win. Now, Will works at his family business dog-kennel with his mom, Andrea (Amy Farrington), also causing him to dislike snowboarding. During a party for the Swifts, Mr. Swift talks to Nick about winning Fire and Ice seriously. After the party, Kayla, Nick, and other teammates find Will's sled, after he takes a customer's dog out, leaving it behind, and Kayla and Nick ride it. However, since the sled was fast, Nick abandons Kayla and Kayla crashes into the mountain lodge sign, causing it to fall down and the sled breaks. A security guard finds her and takes her home. Will has been informed his sled broke.Her parents, Richard (Patrick Fabian) and Madeline, tells Kayla and Will that they will fix the sign, but Kayla has to work at the dog-kennel every day after school to pay for Will's sled. Will tells Kayla that, even though everyone calls her the best shredder, she has the worst techniques ever and that the Swifts only picked her because her father owns the resort and supplies the money for the team. Kayla meets trouble at the kennel with Donald, a dog who causes trouble. She comments on how the kennel is so depressing. Kayla receives a message from Sebastian that she is kicked off the team. She and Nick talk about kicking her off and Nick explains that she can't win Fire and Ice, due to her faulty riding. She and her father argue that how he doesn't think Kayla's good enough to try to reach the stars. Will leaves the kennel with his best friends, Dink (Carlon Jeffery) and Sam (Andrew Caldwell). After she locks Donald in his cage, Kayla gives Buford a bath. Donald unlocks the cage and lets the other dogs out. She finds out and chases them through town. She talks to Nick again and Nick best decides that they break-up, thinking she is a distraction to him focusing for the competition. When Kayla returns to the kennel with the dogs, she pleads to be fired, but Andrea denies it. Kayla and her friends watch the viral video and see how Will got injured.Kayla asks Will to train her for Fire and Ice and to really know snowboarding. She also puts in the deal that she will remodel the kennel to bring in more customers. Will agrees to it and Dink and Sam join in. Kayla sees the really famous girl shredder Skye Sailor (Kiersey Clemons) and that the Swifts has her as the new replacement. She tells her that she's going to be the winner of Fire and Ice. Will angrily tells Kayla that she is going to prove that. After training, Kayla asks Will to join the team as it will increase the chance of winning, but he says no. Will tells Kayla the story of Tyson's Peak about how a man died snowboarding atop the peak and his body was never found. Kayla says that nothing is impossible. Kayla and Will view the viral video apart. The next morning, Kayla hears that her mother is proud of the team but is mad to hear that her father say that there is no way they are going to beat the Swifts. Kayla goes to the top of the peak and bravely snowboards down the mountain, as she is being recorded on T.V. But at the way down, she causes an avalanche and is buried under the snow. Will finds her and rescues her. Will agrees to join the team and scares them in a practice run of the Cloud 9, by pretending to be injured. Kayla asks Will to teach her the Cloud 9 as it would increase more of their chance, but Will angrily tells her that she can't even do it as she is not ready. In school, Kayla finds out that Skye is already Nick's girlfriend and wittingly makes Will hold her hand to even up the score and coolly agrees to teach the Cloud 9. After a few failed attempts at the Cloud 9, Kayla leaves to refuel. Nick arrives and tells Will that the chances of the Cloud 9 that happened to him are going to be the same to Kayla of being injured, making it Will's fault. After a few more attempts, Skye sees the Cloud 9 and Sebastian sees that. Skye comments on how improving Kayla's doing. When Kayla wants to do another attempt, Will says he can't risk it and that he knows what the hand holding was about earlier. Kayla says she has had enough with people who don't believe in her. Will comes up and kisses her and he leaves. When Kayla heads home, Sebastian comes up and tells her that he wants her back on the team and she says yes.At the Fire and Ice competition, Kayla arrives with a Swift Jacket on, making the Hot Doggers (Kayla's team) think she gave up on them. Kayla reveals she was only joking. When Fire and Ice starts, Will starts out good, with Nick behind. In Run 2, Nick starts to show power and wins Men's title, making Kayla the only chance the HD's have left against Skye. Kayla starts out really good, but Skye is in the lead. Waiting until Run 2, Richard apologizes to Kayla for not believing in her and hopes that she will win. Sebastian sees this and sees it as an advantage to win. Nick protests that how is a parent supporting their kid an advantage to the opposing team. Nick tells Kayla that he followed his orders to kick Kayla off the team as Sebastian before did not believe in her. Nick tells his father that this was his dream, not Nick's. Skye awesomely shreds through the half-pipe, making points. Kayla tells Will that it's time to bring out the ultimate weapon. Starting the run, Kayla does the moves before Cloud 9. With Will counting the rotations to 3, Kayla successfully does the Cloud 9 and making all 10 points from the judges, making the Hot Doggers win Fire and Ice. Richard, Madeline, Sebastian, Nick, and Skye applause. Will, Dink, and Sam cheer for Kayla on top of their shoulders for winning the competition. Looking at both of each other, Kayla and Will found their Cloud 9. International premieres *February 28, 2014 (UK & Ireland) *April 12, 2014 (Portugal) *February 20, 2014 (Israel) *March 23, 2014 (Southeast Asia) *Mid-2014 (Australia & New Zealand) *March 1, 2014 (Russia) *March 8, 2014 (Italy) *March 15, 2014 (Eastern Europe) *April 11, 2014 (Spain, Scandinavia & The Netherlands) * Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Kayla Morgan *Kiersey Clemons as Skye Sailor *Luke Benward as Will Cloud *Mike Manning as Nick Swift *Dillon Lane as Burke *Patrick Fabian as Richard Morgan *Carlon Jeffery as Dink *Andrew Caldwell as Sam *Jeffery Nordling as Sebastian Swift *Amy Farrington as Andrea *Victoria Morales as Pia Sources *Wikipedia - Cloud 9 (2014 Film) Category:Movies Category:Disney Channel